


Cold Turkey

by codenametobias



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametobias/pseuds/codenametobias
Summary: It's been six months since Chrom and Sumia's wedding and Robin still hasn't been able to get his mind off of the prince.  Though he has learned to manage his envy, he finds it difficult to simply give up on his feelings. That is, until a daydream has him questioning his feelings, leaving him worried he is becoming obsessed. Enlisting Gregor's help, he and Cordelia seek to move on from their crush once and for all.How hard could it be?





	Cold Turkey

The church bells rang out from the central Ylissean church as the masses gathered outside. Maidens from far and wide flocked to the capital with teary eyes. They mourned their lost chances at love as the doors closed, sealing them away from the object of the collective desire. Within the church all stood in celebration. The eyes of Shepherds and nobles alike fell upon their lord and newly crowned Exalt, his most loyal of knights accompanying him. As he was escorted to the altar everyone remained transfixed on him, if not the veiled figure awaiting him at the end of the aisle; his true love. Stepping up to the altar, the knight handed off his lord and took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He blew his nose and wiped the tears from his puffy red eyes. The Exalt blushed in embarrassment as the knight found his place in the front row, beside the princess and her husband. The priest gave a patient smile as everything came to order. He nodded to the couple who, in turn, nodded back, and spoke, “Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today-”  
  
Of course, the couple could have cared less about the proceedings. They tuned out the priest’s gentle voice as he spoke of their relationship, and how he had seen their love blossom on the battlefield. Their hearts pounded in excitement as they spoke to one another under their breaths, careful not to draw attention to themselves. “I can’t believe this is happening!”  
  
Chrom bit his tongue, desperately trying not to laugh out of joy. His nerves were already shaken from all the planning that went into the day. “I know,” he straightened up, “I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment.”  
  
“Are you sure that the nobles will be okay with this? I mean…”  
  
Chrom grasped his love’s hand, giving them a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about that. I have it all covered.”  
  
“I know, it’s just…” A pause. “I love you, Chrom.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
The pair snapped back to attention in the nick of time. Their whispering almost leaving them caught off-guard as the priest reached the end of his sermon. “-take Chrom as your lawfully wedded husband?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
The priest nodded and turned to the Exalt, “And do you Chrom-”  
  
“I do.”  
  
The priest maintained a patient smile in spite of the interruption. He couldn’t blame his lord’s eagerness. “Then by the powers vested in me by the goddess Naga and the royal family of Ylisse, I now pronounce you: husband and husband.” Chrom turned and lifted the veil off of his love’s face. “You may kiss the groom.”

“I love you, Robin…” 

* * *

Robin awoke to the shade of an oak tree. He had dozed off in the warm summer sun and had that dream again. That same, wonderful dream. A dream it was, however, since half a year had passed since the royal wedding; the day Chrom took Sumia to be his wife. Still, it had not stopped the tactician from dreaming about his beloved, as he had done today. His book of tactics lay open on his chest, as he had intended to brush up on some of his plans in case of a sudden attack. Ylisse had found itself at peace now, leaving many of the Shepherds with little to do other than relax and train. The wind blew through the branches above him, tempting Robin to once again drift into a peaceful sleep. He closed his eyes and began to doze off, but found himself unable to fall back into a deep slumber. He rolled onto his side, allowing the book on his chest to fall to the ground beside him.  
  
As much as he had tried to let it go, it just wasn’t fair to him. He had loved Chrom just as much as anyone else, maybe even moreso. Between the battles, training and planning sessions he had come to grow fond of the prince, leading to the point that he had realized how far he had fallen for him. There was something about him; perhaps his unyielding determination and care for his family, comrades and people, or his capabilities as the leader of the Shepherds. Maybe it was his voice, that which commanded authority, or those deep blue eyes, one could stare into like the open sea… Robin giggled to himself and shifted onto his back, the image of his lord fluttering in his mind. As much as he wished it, he knew he had lost, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t dream of what it would be like.  
  
He imagined the sun’s light as Chrom’s arms embracing him. The earth acted as his chest, as Robin felt his heartbeat against his head, lulling him back into a sense of security. Part of him still nagged about the fantasy, how unfulfilling it was to simply dream about what he truly wanted. It would never be the same, but for the time being, it was enough. Feeling himself falling back to sleep, Robin smiled, it was good enough for now…  
  
After all, Sumia could _die_ someday.  
  
His smile softened, that was a nice thought. It would likely be his only chance at making Chrom his own, and even then it was a very real possibility. Though she was skilled as a knight, she could fall on the battlefield. The image flashed across his mind of Sumia’s graceful pegasus being barraged with arrows, her arms caught in the reins as she desperately tries to evade, only to be struck many times. The terrified look on her face as she tries to keep her mount from plummeting to the ground, crashing into the dirt and being crushed beneath it, left a cold, broken woman as she draws her last, agonizing breath.  
  
Or perhaps her clumsiness would cause her to fall down a flight of stairs. Wearing a magnificent gown she walks down, going to meet her husband and greet the commoners, only for her foot to get caught up in the fabric. A sickening crunch echoing through the palace as her body collides with each step, the servants looking on in horror as their queen’s neck snapped on the final stair. Her body lying lifelessly in a pool of blood at the base, limbs twisted to impossible angles and the light in her eyes long since extinguished.

Either way, her tragic, heart-wrenching end would leave Chrom emotionally devastated. He would never want to feel the touch of another woman, as they would never replace the one he fell for. Even then most of the other Shepherds had found themselves lost in others. Perhaps Cordelia… but no, she did not have the same history as Sumia had with Chrom, let alone Robin. That would be his opportunity. Chrom would be thrown into a spiral of heartache and depression, and he would be there to pick up the pieces. He would save Chrom from his despair, take care of him, give him a reason to love again. His heart pounded in his chest, that would be it. That would be the way to Chrom’s heart. He rolled onto his side and laughed to himself, all he would need is for Sumia to die.  
  
His eyes snapped open. Robin sat up as his mind processed what he had thought. Had he really just done that? Had he really just wished that Sumia, his best friend’s wife would die? It wasn’t like he didn’t want a chance with Chrom, but was he stooping that low? His heart beat faster, the fantasy turning into a panic. It would have been one thing to have the thought pass and be dismissed, but he dwelled on it. He meant it. He felt his stomach retch.  
  
“What is wrong with me?” His voice was quiet, but shaky. His dreams about Chrom had never gotten this dark. He put his palm to his forehead, feeling the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow. This had gone too far. Robin’s stomach turned again as he forced the image of Sumia’s corpse out of his mind. He needed to talk to someone. Before it could return he got to his feet and bolted towards the barracks. 

* * *

Cordelia hummed to herself as she scanned the armoury. It had been a long afternoon, but the gleaming of the weapons and armour before her were the sign of time well spent. Every piece had been meticulously inspected, sharpened or repaired, cleaned and inventoried twice for good measure. It hadn’t been her turn to do the job, but she was more than happy to do it. Tharja rarely bothered anyways. Still, it had been a worthwhile effort to see everything organized properly. With a faint smile she tucked the parchment under her arm and turned to leave. There would be something else in the garrison that needed doing. If anything she could see about preparing dinner for everyone if no one was in the kitchen, lest she catch Gaius attempting to raid the pantry again.  
  
Though life had been quiet since the Pelagian War had ended, she was determined to keep herself busy in the meantime. Though it was becoming difficult given the monotony. Still, she had found herself in the company of the Shepherds. There was always something going on to keep things interesting, more often than not helping to keep her mind off of Chrom. She sighed deeply as she opened the door. She was happy for Sumia, she really was, but at times she found herself wishing it was her. The one in that beautiful wedding dress, the one who got whisked off her feet and taken away in that magical carriage…  
  
It was hard at times. Cordelia had been infatuated with him for the longest time, though she could never bring herself to admit it outright. The other pegasus knights would tease her for it, saying that she should take a chance and talk to him. Alas her chances were dashed by the time she had met him in person, as he and Sumia were quite happy with one another. Her love had gone unrequited, something that she had struggled with for a while since. Even then she had many new friends in the time since who had helped her move on from her heartache, but none moreso than…  
  
“Cordelia!”  
  
She turned to see Robin running down the hallway. In the time she had spent in the Shepherds, she was most appreciative of his friendship. He was kind to her, patient as he listened to her tales about her old squadmates, and later found a connection with her in their shared heartache over Chrom. She smiled for a moment seeing him approach, but it vanished as her eyes met his. All she could see in them was anxiety and fear, which she had never seen in the tactician before. Her immediate concern found words as he approached, “Robin, what’s wro-” He stumbled and clutched onto her shoulders, his hands trembling. His eyes were red and wet with tears, his breathing short and erratic. He was attempting to form words, but his panic left them little more than spastic babbling. Cordelia brought Robin close in an embrace in an attempt to calm him down rubbing his back as she did. “It’s all right.”  
  
She motioned towards the storeroom she had come out of and lead him inside. It took some time for Robin to calm down, but he was eventually able to bring himself to recount the events of his afternoon. Cordelia sat next to him against the door and nodded supportively. It was all she could do as he choked out the dream of he and Chrom being married (a dream she had herself far too often), then the gruesome imagery of Sumia’s death. She didn’t know what to say at that point. How does one respond to such a thought? She nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, physical contact being the only way she could think to comfort her friend as he broke down again. That is, until she retrieved a nearby bucket into which he emptied his breakfast. Not that she could blame him.  
  
There was a long silence before Robin spoke up, his voice shaking, “I can’t do this anymore…”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
He stood and began gesturing around the room, “This, Cordelia. Hiding in a closet and spilling my guts over him. I don’t want this anymore. If being in love with Chrom makes me so…” he hesitated before finding the right word, forcing it from his lips, “obsessed…” Robin’s eyes met the floor, “I don’t want it. It’s not worth feeling like this.”

Cordelia watched as her friend resumed his pacing. Shaken as he was, she couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure you aren’t overreacting?” In spite of everything he had told her, it was a nagging feeling. Was he going to give up on his feelings over one nightmare?  
  
Her response came as an offended look. “I can’t believe you! Cordelia, I imagined Sumia dying and I liked it, that isn’t…” he trailed off, waving his hand to try and think of the word, “normal, I guess?” Robin brought his hand up and ran it through his hair. “I mean, I think it isn’t. I just don’t know what to think about this…”  
  
Cordelia nodded quietly, mentally reprimanding herself for forgetting about Robin’s amnesia. Of course he wouldn’t know how to handle something like this. At times it was hard to tell, he fit in so well with the rest of the Shepherds that one would think he had been with them all his life. Still, she had been the first one to learn about his feelings for Chrom, finding him sobbing in his tent one night over the fact that he had seen Sumia sneaking into Chrom’s. She had to go over the concept of heartbreak and envy with him. Ever since she had been a mentor of sorts, relating his feelings to her own experiences helped Robin feel like he wasn’t alone, and in return Cordelia had gained her first new friend in the longest time. And now she could only help but watch as for the first time, she could not relate. “So then what are you going to do?”  
  
Robin shook his head, “We, Cordelia. What are we going to do?”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘we’?”  
  
“I’m not leaving you behind in this.”  
  
She tittered at his words, “Robin, if you want to get over Chrom I’m not going to stop you, but you don’t need to worry about me.” Cordelia stood and rested a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll be okay, I promise.”  
  
He shrugged her off and stared her in the eyes. Cordelia wanted to take a step back or look away, but he was locked intently on her. It was the truth, she had been in love with Chrom for so long that she had become accustomed to her feelings going unnoticed, but Robin was unconvinced. “How long do you intend to keep this up?” She began to protest before Robin cut her off, “Cordelia, I don’t want you to keep pining over Chrom. I get that you’re more used to it than I am, but I don’t feel right leaving you behind.” He looked down, “I don’t want you to feel the way I do now…”  
  
He stepped closer, taking her into an embrace, his head rested on hers. “I just don’t know... “ she whispered. She understood why he was being persistent, he thought she wouldn’t be able to manage her feelings on her own now that he would be moving on. Robin moving on from Chrom wouldn’t change their friendship, she would make sure of that, but the concern that they would no longer be connected their common affection was there. “Robin, I swear nothing will-”  
  
He brought his head next to hers. “Either give it a chance or I’ll show everyone that little novel you’ve been reading.”  
  
His whispered words struck her ears and sent her into a burning hot blush. “You wouldn’t dare…” She leaned away from him, only to be met with a face of smug “try me”. Cordelia cursed his tactical wit. “I suppose I could give it a chance, talking with Frederick has been making me rethink my feelings anyways…”  
  
Robin beamed, taking the knight in for another tight hug. “Oh, thank you Cordelia! You really are the best!”  
  
“It’s my pleasure,” she gasped, patting him on the back as a sign that she wanted free from the bear hug, “it will be easier on both of us if we do this together.”  
  
Robin released her and nodded enthusiastically, “It will! I can feel it!” His smile brightened even more, “We’ll be okay if we have each other.”  
  
Cordelia sighed and shook her head, smiling herself at her friend’s optimism. She could feel it, it was time to move on, and with Robin at her side getting over Chrom would be more bearable than on her own. She clenched her fist in determination, “Right! Where do we start?”

An empty silence fell upon the room for what felt like several eternities.

“Uh-oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
